


Off Holy Ground

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Off Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Off Holy Ground by RSS

  
  
  


_Off Holy Ground_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda is helping Nick on a case. They are riding in the lead SUV while three other security guards are behind them. Bert, two other guards and the person they’re protecting are in the trailing SUV. As they near an overpass Amanda and Nick sense another Immortal. 

Nick turns to the driver. “Stop.” He talks into his microphone, “Take the alternate route. We’ll follow.” 

Amanda turns to him. “I guess I’m up.” 

The SUV comes to a stop and Amanda jumps out. The two other SUVs turn left and Nick’s SUV follows them. Amanda turns off her mike. 

When the last SUV drives out of sight Amanda realizes it’s just her and the other Immortal. Two Immortals, but in a few minutes there will only be one. Amanda walks through the weeds and garbage as she makes her way to the underpass where she sees some movement. It’s a woman scrambling for a sword. The woman staggers to her feet and faces Amanda, who recognizes her as Mary Magrew. Her clothes are cut and torn, her long blond hair is a mess with bobby pins hanging from it. 

“Amanda.” 

“Mary.” Amanda switches on her mike, saying, “It’s a false alarm,” then turns her mike back off. 

“There was a fight.” 

“I can see that. You’re a fright, but at least you won.” 

“I didn’t.” Mary breaks down and cries. Amanda takes Mary into her arms and does nothing for a few moments so Mary can unload her emotions undisturbed. 

Amanda turns on her mike again. “Nick, I’m knee deep in weeds, bugs, and garbage. You owe me a dinner; I’m famished. So come by, alone, as soon as you break free.” 

Amanda sees a line of dark clouds on the horizon; moments later there’s a lightning flash and a thunderclap. Amanda leads Mary back to the underpass before the torrential rain starts. As she looks out at the rain her mind drifts back. 

* * *

**THE HIGHLANDS OF SCOTLAND, 1625**

Amanda is inside a cave with her horse, both soaked from crown to toe. There’s thunder and lightning and heavy rain, which increases and decreases in intensity. There’s nothing to do but get some sleep. Then she senses a Quickening. Apparently two Immortals found something else to do: kill each other. Amanda takes her broadsword from the horse’s saddle and sits against the cave’s wall, leaning her broadsword against the wall next to her. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda leads Mary up to the road where Nick sits in his SUV. He throws open the front passenger door. Amanda opens the rear door for Mary and they both step inside the SUV. 

“Nick, this is Mary Magrew. Mary, Nick Wolfe.” 

Nick turns to shake Mary’s hand. He gives her a long look as Mary shakes his hand. 

“Thank you, Mr. Wolfe.” 

“Please, call me Nick.” He faces front and drives. 

“Another --” 

Amanda taps him on the thigh and gives her head a quick shake, “No.” 

“Uh, where to?” 

Mary whispers, “He knows where I live.” 

Amanda turns to Nick. “The Sanctuary.” 

* * *

Mary is taking a shower in Amanda’s suite while she and Nick are in his suite. “Amanda, we should have taken her to the police.” 

“He’s an Immortal, she’s an Immortal. It’s an Immortal problem.” 

“So she meets him in some secluded spot and tries to whack his head off?” 

“Something like that.” 

“Hasn’t that already happened? He wouldn’t have done that to her if she could knock his head off.” 

“I’ll teach her a few tricks.” 

“How old is she?” 

“About five hundred, give or take a decade.” 

Nick gives her an incredulous look. He knows, as does Amanda, a couple of lessons won’t make a difference. He takes two steps away then turns and takes a step back toward Amanda. “This Dietrich Knauth, what do you know about him?” 

“Never heard of him.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Amanda glances at the clock on her wall. “Let me see if anyone has come in. I’ll send a couple of people to pick up a couple of things from Mary’s house.” 

“I’ll go.” 

“No, you stay. I told you I don’t know this guy. There’s no telling how strong he is.” Amanda takes Mary’s keys and walks downstairs. She sees Pasqual and Pierre readying The Sanctuary for the customers. 

“Pasqual, Pierre, I’ve got something special I want you to do for me.” 

“Of course.” 

“I’ve got a friend who is having some man trouble and can’t go back to her house. I’d like you to go to her place and pick up some clothes. Just go in and get out. If there appears to be anyone watching the place just drive away. Understand?” 

“But of course.” 

She gives them Mary’s keys and the address and follows them out the door. Looking at the sky, she notices a rainbow. 

* * *

**THE HIGHLANDS OF SCOTLAND, 1625**

Amanda notices a rainbow as she rides along the road. Then she notices a column of smoke and moments later she comes to a fork in the road where she decides to go in the direction of the smoke. Coming upon the site, she sees the smoke is from a building’s burning cinders. She senses another Immortal then sees a woman holding a sword of design that is about a hundred years old. Her clothes look about that old as well, there are numerous stitches and patches on her dress. The woman seems she does all she can to keep her sword steady. 

“I-I am M-Mary Magrew.” 

“I am Amanda and I do not want to fight you.” Amanda holds up her empty right hand and Mary lowers her sword. Amanda dismounts and glances at the burning building. “How did that happen?” 

“Lightning. It was an old church. Now where will I live?” 

“When was your first death?” 

“What year is this?” 

“The Year of Our Lord 1625.” 

“Seventy-five years.” 

“You mean you have lived on holy ground for seventy-five years?” 

“Yes, when my teacher left I knew I had to go somewhere for protection. I remembered this old church.” 

Amanda sees herself in Mary; Amanda may have ended up this way if it hadn’t been for her teacher. “Did not your teacher teach you how to fight?” 

“Yes, but I was not very good.” 

“Have you been practicing?” 

“Yes, I figured something like this would eventually happen. I do not want to just put my head on a block.” 

“Why do we not see how much I have to teach you?” Amanda takes her broadsword from her saddle as Mary picks up her sword. Amanda doesn’t want to disarm Mary too quickly; she wants Mary to have some confidence in herself. When they parry, Amanda learns that isn’t necessary; Mary is a good fighter. Amanda tries a couple of tricks that won her numerous fights and Mary made the correct counter moves. Amanda drives Mary back and steps on her foot, Mary stumbles and lands on her rear allowing Amanda to disarm her and put her sword to Mary’s neck. 

“I can teach you a couple of fighting moves. What you really need to learn is confidence in yourself.” Amanda pulls back her sword and helps Mary to her feet. 

“Confidence, in this case, would seem the same as foolhardiness. Had this been real I would be dead.” 

“Yes, you would be like many others who fought me. Only a couple of them were better than you. You fight too well to hide on holy ground.” 

“What if I meet one who fights as well as you?” 

“Mary, in the end all but one will die. What matters is how the rest of us live in the meantime. You choose your ground and your weapon. Then face whatever is to come.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick sit next to each other at the empty bar. 

“You know Amanda, I’ve been with you long enough that I can tell when you’re holding something back. You know this Dietrich Knauth, don’t you?” 

“No, I don’t; it’s not that. It’s Mary. When I met her she was living safe on holy ground. I convinced her to go out into the world. Now look what has happened to her.” 

“Amanda, it was Dietrich Knauth, not you, who did this to her.” 

“It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me.” 

“Nick’s right.” 

Amanda and Nick turn around and see Mary walking over to them. “Amanda, living in a self-imposed prison is no way to live. I’ve seen things and done things I could never have imagined thanks to you. This happens to mortals every day.” 

Mary’s last sentence is unsteady. Nick glances at Amanda. 

“Mary, that doesn’t make it any easier. We can get a counselor.” 

“Isn’t that risky? I’d have to start out the session by telling a lie.” 

Amanda puts her hand on Mary’s shoulder. “There’s no hurry, you’re safe here. I’ve got some sources. Somebody must know an Immortal who does counseling.” 

“Thank you Amanda, Nick.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick look down on the club from the balcony to where Mary is waiting on tables. 

“You got her working as a waitress?” 

“No, I figured this would be therapeutic for her. It keeps her busy and she gets to meet people. If you don’t think it’s a good idea I can teach her how to steal.” 

“That’s all right, I think this is fine.” 

“I talked to Liam today. He knows someone in Switzerland.” 

“Let me guess, he learned from Freud?” 

“That’s right.” Amanda and Nick feel the sensation of another Immortal. 

“Could it be the good doctor?” 

“No, he’s on vacation and won’t be back for a few days.” 

The Immortal is a tall muscular man. When he spots Mary in the crowd, Amanda and Nick rush down the stairs. Mary backs up to a wall as Amanda and Nick make their way through the crowd. A man tries to intervene but Mary holds him back. Three men on Amanda’s staff make their way over to Mary’s aid. 

Nick stops a few feet behind the Immortal. “Dietrich Knauth.” 

The man turns around and takes slow deliberate steps towards Nick. Amanda waves off her staff. “I don’t know you.” 

“I’m Nick Wolfe.” 

The man takes a quick glance at Amanda then shifts back to Nick. “So you’re the rooster in this hen house? Why don‘t you fly the coop and leave the hens to me?” 

“It’s not gonna happen.” 

“Let’s take this outside.” 

Amanda steps next to Nick. “Not tonight. This is my place and holy ground. Get out.” 

Knauth nods. “Wolfe, sunset tomorrow, the abandoned rail yards.” Then he walks past them and makes his way to the door. 

Mary rushes to Amanda. “He threatened to kill people if I didn’t leave with him.” 

“It’s all right.” 

Knauth walks out the door. 

“It’s all right everybody! For the next half hour drinks are on the house!” Amanda steps out the door and watches Knauth get in his car and drive away. 

* * *

The Sanctuary is closed. Amanda hangs up the phone by the bar and pours herself a drink then lights up a cigar. Mary walks over to her. 

“Amanda.” 

“Hello, Mary. Pour yourself a drink. You want a cigar?” 

“Amanda, I’m sorry I caused all this trouble. I’m going to disappear.” 

“Mary, you can stay here.” 

“Amanda, you would have been proud of me. I was cut, disarmed; I was ready to die. I wasn’t ready for what he did. I don’t have a chance against him but if I knew he would just take my head I would fight him. Believe me, I would.” 

“I believe you Mary.” 

“I’ll call a cab.” 

“Mary, I said you could stay.” 

“Amanda, as long as I’m here he’s a threat. He threatened to kill your patrons.” 

Nick walks up behind Mary. “Not after tonight.” 

Mary turns around. “Nick, you’re not thinking of facing him?” 

“He challenged me. That’s the way it’s done, right Amanda?” 

“Yes, that’s the way it’s done.” 

Mary looks apprehensive and takes a deep breath. “Nick, since I’ve fought Dietrich maybe I could teach you something. It may give you an edge.” 

“Sure.” 

* * *

Amanda watches as Nick and Mary square off in the gym. They parry slowly then Mary gradually quickens the tempo. She drops down low, spins around and kicks Nick in the crotch. She jumps to her feet and goes on the attack. She bats Nick’s sword to the ground steps on it and puts her sword under Nicks throat. They stand motionless for a few moments. Mary backs away. 

“I’m sorry, Nick.” 

“What for? That’s what it’s all about isn’t it?” 

“I’d better leave.” 

Amanda steps in front of Mary. “Mary, your leaving isn’t going to solve the problem.” 

“We can all leave. We could have a traffic accident.” 

“I’d prefer a murder suicide. Just kidding. Mary, you know that’s not the answer.” 

“Then what is the answer?” 

“Nick doesn’t do as well when I’m watching him; I suppose I’m a distraction, I’ll leave. Mary, you give Nick a blow-by-blow description and demonstration of your fight with Knauth. Every fighter has a weakness it’s just a matter of finding it. I’ll check on you in a little while to see how you’re doing.” 

* * *

Amanda is clad in leather. She puts on a motorcycle helmet, opens the garage door, and wheels Nick’s motorcycle out the door. She closes the garage door then kick starts the motorcycle and drives away. 

* * *

She rides to Knauth’s house. She dismounts her motorcycle and takes off her helmet and draws her sword three steps from the front door. The door opens and Knauth backs away with a big smile on his face. 

“How did you know where to find me?” 

“I have my sources.” 

“So clever, yet so stupid. Then again maybe you plan on losing.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself. You could have taken her head and gotten away with it.” 

“Her Quickening would have been no better than mediocre. Then again, I suppose that’s the story of her life.” 

“You bastard!” Amanda flings her helmet at Knauth then goes on the attack. Knauth fights backwards a few steps then locks swords with Amanda and pushes her back. 

“You’re a feisty one, I like that.” 

Amanda charges at Knauth, who locks swords with her and pushes her back. Then he goes on the attack; he parries then pushes Amanda back. She tries to side-step Knauth’s attack but he’s too wily for the ruse. Amanda realizes Knauth is stronger than she and rushes into the dining room and jumps on the table anticipating he’ll take a swing at her feet but instead he cuts off one of the table’s legs. Amanda falls to the floor and Knauth cuts her calf, knocks the sword from her hand and cuts her across the belly. Amanda feels the intense pain in her leg and abdomen. 

Knauth puts his sword to her throat and gives a sardonic laugh. “You’re not much better with a sword than Mary.” 

Knauth cuts Amanda’s belt and pants. She feels a searing pain in her side. Knauth throws his sword into the table then approaches Amanda, a frightening look on his face and grabs Amanda’s pants. She takes a stiletto from a sheath at her back and rams it into Knauth’s chest. He grabs his chest, gasps for air, and rolls over on his back. Amanda presses the stiletto to drive it deeper into his chest then scrambles for Knauth’s sword. She pulls the sword from the table and staggers, knowing she won’t stay conscious much longer. Amanda focuses on Knauth’s neck. He screams as Amanda sends the blade crashing down. Amanda collapses. 

* * *

Amanda comes back to life and shivers in fright. It takes a few moments to collect the disjointed images, feeling a great empathy for Mary. Amanda rushes out of the house. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda returns to her suite where Nick and Mary are waiting for her. Nick stands and faces Amanda. “Knauth?” 

“It’s over.” 

Mary walks to Amanda and takes her hand. “Amanda, this is the second time you gave me my life. Thank you and I’m sorry.” 

Amanda brushes Mary’s face with her hand. “You’re welcome, and I’m sorry.” 

“When did you decide you were going to go after him?” 

“When you told me he threatened the customers. I can’t afford to lose business.” 

Mary turns to Nick and forces a smile. “I see Amanda is still putting on that looking out for number one act. I would think it would be more convincing after all these years.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
